


fevered

by ragingdrumboner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fever, Fever Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Sickfic, Texting, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: when nishinoya yuu wakes up with a fever, he spends the day trying to survive through it until his boyfriend can come and make him feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i literally love sickfics so much but ive never written one before. also asanoya is such a Good Ship so naturally i had to write my first sickfic for that ship

Yuu groaned when he heard the shrill cry of his alarm going off, rolling over, the libero grabbed his phone and quickly shut the loud beeping off before slamming it down under his pillow. He stared at the clock across the room for a few moments, the bright red numbers barely registering in his foggy mind. The second year buried his head in his hands and let out a soft moan of discomfort. 

A hot stickiness clung to Yuu’s limbs as he tried to pull himself into a sitting a position. The feeling only intensified as he changed altitudes, the flush of fever swarmed over him, leaving him to sway slightly in his spot with dizziness. There was a vague roll of nausea in his stomach, but it felt far off, only telling of the storm that was to come. He glanced at the clock and sighed again. Practice was to start in an hour but Yuu knew there was no way he could make it.

Normally, Yuu would be stubborn and power through, but with the way his limbs moved like molasses, he knew he would be absolutely useless. Slowly, the libero pulled himself to his feet and dragged himself to his mother’s room. He knocked softly on the door before pushing it open, only to be greeted with darkness.

“Mom?” He murmured, voice sounding about as terrible as he felt. He was answered with a soft ‘hmm?’ before he continued on. “Mom...I don't feel good, I feel nauseas ‘nd really, really hot,” he complained. He gripped the doorframe tightly as to sturdy himself and watched as his mother rolled over to look at her ill son.

Deeming that he was indeed telling the truth, she spoke up softly, “alright, I’ll call you in, go back to bed and get some more sleep, I’ll check in on you later,” she told him. Yuu nodded before quietly closing the door and stumbling back to his bedroom.

When he reached his bed, he dropped back into it with a groan. However, before he let sleep claim him, he grabbed his phone to send a text to Asahi, telling him of his condition.

**To: Asahi <333**

_hey, im not gonna be at practice i woke up with a fever and stuff. tell daichi. hopefully ill feel better tomorrow but idk. talk to u later, love u_

Yuu sent the text before pushing his phone back under his pillow, he doubted Asahi was awake yet, the ace usually woke up half an hour before practice. Instead of waiting for a response, Yuu settled himself back into the covers of his bed and let himself drift off.

\--

When Yuu opened his eyes next, sun was filtering in through his blinds. He still felt the miserable heat of fever and his stomach was rolling a little more insistently now. He glanced at the clock and saw it was a few hours short of lunchtime. Sighing, he reached for his phone and saw a plethora of messages sprawled across the lock screen. Yuu couldn't help but smile a bit as he opened his phone and began to read them all.

**From: Asahi <33**

_Don't worry! I’ll tell Daichi that you're sick. Feel better soon! I’ll stop by later to see you if you want, I love you too!! <3 _

Yuu felt his heart swell and flutter as he read over Asahi’s message before he moved onto the next one.

**From: RyuuBROsuke**

_duuuude lol i heard u were sick, that sucks lmao. feel better soon and stuff, shit ain't the same without you here bro._

A cracked little laugh bubbled out from Yuu’s chest from Tanaka’s message. Tanaka was the worst at expressing his sentiments, especially through text, but at this point, Yuu had learned to interpret them pretty easily.

**From: Sugamama**

_Asahi said you were sick so feel better soon! I’ll make sure someone gets your homework for you, so don't worry about that!! Eat some soup, drink lots of liquids and get some rest!!_

Yuu shook his head with a soft smile on his face, he expected nothing less from Karasuno’s vice captain. 

**From: Dadchi**

_Hey, Asahi just told us you were sick, don't worry about practice or anything, just focus on getting better. Let me know if you need anything, talk to you later._

Despite how cold Daichi’s text sounded, Yuu knew that the captain was concerned for the libero, and for that, he was more than grateful. As Yuu read over Daichi’s message, he felt his stomach give a threatening roll again, only this time, instead of fading away, it lingered threateningly. Jerking upwards, Yuu quickly made his way to the bathroom before it was too late.

The second year kneeled down in front of the toilet and was retching a few moments later. After heaving for a good minute, Yuu felt the food he had foolishly eaten before bed the night before rush up his throat. He scrabbled for a grip on the porcelain, eventually gaining purchase on the cold bowl. His knuckles turned white as he continued to heave and throw up whatever was left over from the day before. 

By this point, his mother had heard his son’s heaving and had come into the bathroom. Yuu couldn't help the little helpless sob that left him, he let out a weak ‘mom’ before he gave another heave. He didn't even know why he was crying or begging for his mother, what she could do more than she already was, Yuu wasn’t sure. He dimly heard her murmur words of comfort and smooth her hand over his back. She pushed his bangs away from his face as he spit into the bowl, Yuu breathed in a shuddering gasp as he sat back on his feet. His throat burned from throwing up and he felt udderly exhausted again. A slight tremble began to claim him as his mother reached forwards to flush the toilet. She let him regain his composure for a few moments before urging the teen back to his feet. Yuu clung to her as she lead him back to his room and laid him down. He his mother leave the room through hazy eyes, she returned shortly after with a cool cloth, water, and flu medicine.

Yuu shivered ever so slightly as she pressed the damp cloth to his forehead. When his mother pressed the water into his hand, Yuu took a few sips before dropping his head back to the pillow. He looked up as she held the bottle of pills up, “I have to go to work soon,” she told him, “but when you feel up to it, eat some food and take two of these, alright? They should help with the nausea and I’ll pick up some fever reducers on my way home tonight.” Yuu could only nod, feeling too weak to say anything. She smiled sympathetically at her ill stricken son, combing a hand through his damp hair before pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll be home tonight, get some more sleep, Yuu, love you,” she said softly before leaving the room.

Yuu reached for his phone and saw he had a new message from Asahi. Swiping open his phone, he stared at the text, struggling to comprehend the message.

**From: Asahi <333**

_Hey, how are you feeling?_

Letting out a shaky sigh, Yuu managed to get his fingers to cooperate enough so that he could send a reply to the ace.

**To: Asahi <333**

_shitty, i just threw up and i still feel really feverish. this sucks and i want to die_

Yuu stared at the ceiling for a few moments before he heard Asahi’s text tone go off again. 

**From: Asahi <333**

_Aw, I’m sorry that really sucks. Do you want me to come over to see you after school?_

There was nothing Yuu wanted more than to see his boyfriend and his mother wasn't going to be home until late. He quickly typed his reply, or at least, as quickly as his sluggish fingers would let him.

**To: Asahi <333**

_yes pls, moms not gonna be home till late so itll be fine_

Yuu curled into himself, loosely clutching his phone as his stomach gave another small shift, though it faded quickly and any threat of throwing up again dissipated. The small second year squeezed his eyes shut, feeling incredibly frustrated with the sickness that raged through his body. All he wanted was to snuggle up close to Asahi and just let the third year’s presence take all the pain and achiness away. Yuu glanced up when he heard his phone go off yet again, he glanced at the text, reading its contents.

**From: Asahi <333**

_Alright, I’ll see you later tonight then. I have to go now, class is starting soon, get some sleep and try to eat something. Love you <33_

Yuu pressed the phone back into the bed, leaving it unanswered as he stared at the wall for a few moments. Rolling over, the second year grabbed his laptop from its position on the floor next to his bed. He opened it and went to YouTube, putting on just some random video, vaguely listening to it as he felt drowsiness begin to pull at him again. Slowly, his eyelids began to droop further and further, the soft murmur of voices lulling him into a feverish daze. A little moan left him as he rolled his head to the side, feeling the heat that crawled under his skin spike again. His breath rasped in his chest and soon, sickness induced half-dreams began to flood his subconscious. They were mostly nonsense, though some were actually quite upsetting.

The last dream Yuu was able to remember was by far the most upsetting one. It involved probably what Yuu considered to be all of his worst fears combined. It had started with Asahi quitting the team again, and no amount of convincing ad been able to bring him back, after that, the team decided there was no point in going on without their ace and as a result, the team disbanded, leaving Yuu all alone. Though what really drove the nail into the coffin was the last bit of the dream, which involved Asahi breaking up with Yuu in the most brutal and heartbreaking way. 

Yuu weakly thrashed in his place, muttering weakly and incoherently. Phrases such as ‘no’ and ‘please’ leaked out of his mouth as he gripped at the sheets with trembling fingers. Tears began to dampen his cheeks and his sheets were already well soaked through. Somewhere, in the far off distance, Yuu could hear a voice calling his name. He recognized it to be Asahi’s but it was unlike the one in his dream. This one was concerned and much gentler. With a weak groan, he managed to flutter his eyes open and saw Karasuno’s ace, _his_ ace leaning over him with concern painted deep into his features.

“‘Sahi…” he muttered, taking in a sharp inhale as a large hand pressed itself to his forehead. He heard Asahi murmur something to him but his mind was still far too hazy to really depict what it was he was saying. A whimper escaped him as he saw Asahi’s figure move away, though he wasn’t gone for long. Yuu gasped a bit when he felt a cool dampness press to his forehead, his eyes flying open all the way now. With the shock of the damp cloth, the fever induced haze Yuu had been feeling quickly melted away. He blinked a few times as everything came into focus, including the worried face of his boyfriend.

“Yuu? Yuu, are you alright? Can you hear me?” He asked, sitting down next to the lithe teen on the bed, running his fingers through Yuu’s droopy hair.

He nodded slowly, “yeah…” he answered softly, “yeah, I’m...I’m okay now, thank you,” he managed a smile as he peered up at Asahi. The libero glanced around the room, trying to figure out what time it was. It must be after five considering Asahi was here, which meant Yuu had slept through most of the afternoon.

He saw Asahi physically relax out of the corner of his eye, a relieved sigh leaving him. “Thank goodness, I was so worried, I tried knocking at first but when you didn’t answer, I let myself in with the spare, and when I came up here it looked like you were having a nightmare,” he told him, still playing with the libero’s hair absent mindedly.

Yuu hummed softly with content at the feeling of Asahi’s fingers in his hair before answering the ace, “I was having a nightmare, but it was stupid, just a fever dream I guess,” he shrugged, struggling to sit up a bit. Asahi guided him a bit, letting the smaller boy lean against him.

“You wanna talk about it at all?” He asked, a little bit of concern still lingering in his voice.

Yuu shook his head, “nah, it was really just some stupid fever dream, I’m not too shaken up about it.” In all honestly, Yuu could barely remember the dream and its contents at this point, he remembered it was upsetting but he had been so far gone he couldn’t remember what exactly happened. Nodding slowly, Asahi pressed a kiss to Yuu’s far too warm forehead.

“Have you eaten anything?” He asked, rubbing the younger teen’s arm slowly. 

“No...I’ve mostly been sleeping, and after throwing up this morning I’m not quite sure I want to eat something…” he trailed off, frowning. 

Asahi sighed softly, “Yuu, you need to eat, you can’t just sleep you need to put nutrients in your body,” the ace reminded him. Yuu only grumbled in response and pressed his face into Asahi’s strong, comforting chest. He squawked when he felt himself suddenly being lifted from the bed, he quickly looked up at the ace, blinking. “We’re going to get you some food, or at least some juice,” he declared. Yuu would have protested normally, but it was far too comfortable in Asahi’s arms to really say anything. 

When Asahi reached the kitchen, he placed Yuu down on the counter and began to rummage around in the cupboard. Yuu glanced over at the wing spiker and watched as he began to pull out ingredients to make some soup. A soft smile graced Yuu’s rather pale face, “you’re the best,” he told Asahi. Glancing over at the sick teenager on the counter, Asahi smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek before returning to the cooking pot on the stove.

After a while, Asahi set a small bowl of soup down on the kitchen table and helped Yuu down from the counter. He helped the libero over to the table and sat him down before taking the seat next to him. The two chatted a bit as Yuu took small sips of the soup Asahi prepared for him. Yuu wished he wasn’t feeling so terrible still so he could actually enjoy the soup better, but it was the thought more than anything. 

It didn’t take long for Yuu to feel full, his stomach still felt a little uneasy but at least he had some food in his system now. He smiled when Asahi took the bowl and put it in the fridge for later; as the ace returned, Yuu glanced back at him, “my mom left some nausea pills back in my room and said I should take them after I eat,” he informed the other teen. 

Asahi nodded, “alright, let’s head back to your room then,” he decided as he gathered the libero into his arms again. Yuu let out another little sound of surprise that was quickly chased by a laugh.

“You know, I am capable of walking now,” he told the ace with a smirk playing across his face. The ace clearly looked flustered by Yuu’s comment and Yuu couldn’t contain the bark of laughter that erupted from his chest. “It’s alright, Asahi,” he patted the ace’s arm, “I don’t mind being carried around if it means I get to be in your arms longer,” he purred, nuzzling into Asahi’s embrace. Asahi smiled down at Yuu and pressed another kiss to his head as he opened the door to his room, setting the second year down on the bed.

Yuu sat up and watched Asahi grab the medicine his mom had left; the ace studied the bottle for a few moments before twisting open the cap and dumping two little pills into his hand. He came back over and sat down next to Yuu, handing him the pills and the water. Yuu quickly downed them and sighed, still feeling rather warm.

Sensing Yuu’s discomfort, Asahi laid down and pulled his boyfriend down with him. Yuu relaxed into Asahi’s grip and rested the back of his head against his chest. “Thank you for coming today Asahi, you always know how to make me feel better when I feel all shitty,” he murmured, looking up at his beloved ace. 

Asahi returned Yuu’s gaze with a warm smile, “well, I can’t just stay home when my libero is feeling so sick,” he said softly, cupping the smaller boy’s face. Yuu pressed into his hand and hummed, relaxing completely now as Asahi’s thumb brushed across his cheek. “You still feel really warm, you should get some more sleep,” the larger boy told him.

The libero wanted to protest, but upon Asahi’s suggestion, he realized how tired he was truly feeling. Nodding, Yuu let a yawn escape as he snuggled back into Asahi’s grip. He felt completely at ease despite the illness that tugged at his limbs. Yuu’s eyes began to drop closed as he listened to Asahi hum softly, letting the inklings of sleep take his body.

Yuu wasn’t exactly sure if he was going to be one hundred percent better the next day, but he knew as long as he had his ace at his side, he’d wouldn’t feel so terrible.

**Author's Note:**

> im rly pleased with how this turned out. it was so fun and cute to write this so i hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
